


Diary of Daniel

by Daniel_of_Mayfair



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_of_Mayfair/pseuds/Daniel_of_Mayfair
Summary: You know instead of bitching in the notes of my story, I’ll bitch here





	1. July 5, 2018

Well now you get to see what leads up to my stupid decisions lmao

I’ve tapered off my meds completely today and I feel like crap from withdrawals lol but not I am completely unmedicated in the first time in my life, I’m not even joking. I still take vitamins tho.

I went to go see my GF today. I love her so much I just want her to be happy.

Uhhhhh it’s p late, I’ll make another entry tomorrow.


	2. July 9, 2018

Omg I’ve been so sick these past few days.

I think since I stopped taking my antidepressants and the withdrawals have been getting worse and worse, my immune system has been doing the same. Imma lose a lung I swear.

I went skinny dipping in a lake with some friends and lost my underwear so I had to wait until it was dark to get out lmao.


End file.
